1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary electric machine stator, and more particularly, to a rotary electric machine stator in which a resin member is molded over a coil end.
2. Description of Related Art
A coil is wound around a stator of a rotary electric machine. A resin member is sometimes molded over a coil end of this coil that protrudes from an axially end surface of a stator core.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-62901 (JP 2013-62901 A) describes art related to the invention. In this related art, a resin member in which an intermediate bus bar shaped so as to be able to absorb stress is insert molded, is provided in a stator of a rotary electric machine. This resin member connects lead wires from the stator to a power line via the intermediate bus bar. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-121317 (JP 2013-121317 A) describes a spacer of an insulating body that has a positioning groove that provides a constant distance between conductors in a stator assembly of an electric motor, in order to prevent the conductors from becoming damaged.
When resin molding a portion of the coil end, air mixes in with molten resin that is then filled into a mold. As a result, air bubbles referred to as voids may form. If air bubbles form in the resin molding, the insulation properties of the electric motor may decrease, and the molded portion may not be sufficiently strong.